Demensional Fortress CV565 Saratoga II
by strikeIWSP
Summary: Artemis Fowl finds a city long thought to be atlantis, by accident without knowing it ever existed. what will happen now that its ben found? on hold. may contimue sooner if their are comments
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Alright GAT-X105A+AQMX203B StrikeIWSP ere and I have come to the final conclusion that I will never be able to finish my first story since I am continuously coming up with other story's, like this one. This will be a crossover between Artemis Fowl and Macross / Robotech. I know that they are technically different shows but I have seen and like both, and they are similar even having the EXACT same 1st season. Thus I usually count them as the same show and merge things from both show's. To be clear once again this is me messing with some facts from the show and changing thing's around so its my own personal timeline. I'm not really sure but I might be adding some Battlestar Galactica in as well but… I'm never really sure. I have been thinking of this one since the time I had first read the time paradox. Unfortunately I read time paradox before I read anything else cause I didn't know Artemis fowl was a series till I got ½ way through the book and there were references to earlier books. Well enough of my ranting, on to this story.

Warning this fan fiction may describe scenes that are inappropriate for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised if you do not like to read about the gore created for the dream please skip the section marked by the "*" till "*"

Prologue: "A Dream of Times Long Forgotten"

Space, the final frontier, after a meteor that turned out to be a alien vessel crashed into earth we reverse engineered it into the SDF-01 Macross. Fearing invasion (the invasion would come 10 years later) the ship was rushed into production to the extent that entire parts of the vessel remained untouched. The development of the "VF-01 Valkyrie" was also started. These variable fighter squadrons would become the most powerful force later on, this one ship proved capable of taking on a fleet 1 million of the invaders vessels, and sparked the creation of the SDF-2, and SDF-3 deeps space exploration units. After we won the 1st war we decided the best action to take was to launch macros fleets out into space to find habitable planets, to preserve the human race should anything happen to earth.

In our efforts to concur the stars we met an enemy unlike anything we had seen before. The Vajra, a race of giant bug like creatures that can maneuver unassisted in space that use biological cannons attached to their body's. In an effort to resist them, we sent 27 separate "macros fleets" numbered 1-27 with there respective names. Each was given one mission, to find habitable planets and either colonize them or make peace with there inhabitants before we were forced abandon earth, so that the people would have a place to escape extinction. In our race against time we put on these giant colonization ships a separate ship added onto the front of them 'city sections' the carrier's 1-27. This is the record of the 7 pilots of 233rd aerial assault wing 'Emerald Squadron' of the Macross 13 "CV-565 Saratoga II" and how its inhabitants lost there way and founded the Neo-Earth, some 700,000 years ago.

In the cockpit of a "VF-25 Messiah" the golden consol glowing ready. The pilot looks around as a green shirted person outside the cockpit shakes his had in a fist, kneels down and points his arm down the catapult. The pilot gives a thumbs up, presses down on the throttle, and is propelled down the catapult to meets up with the rest of their squadron.

The squadron was 7 blue painted fighters with gems on there stabilizers, each of the fighters looked like a high-tech F-14 tomcat, missing its rear wings, and adding a black forward canard. All there weapons were stored internally, except for 6 missiles on the wings. These were there "Reaction Weapons" they dotn use those save for emergencies.

Another pilot signals down, and all of them go into a steep dive and follow the lead unit in to the tail of a Vajra that had yet to notice them. As they rush in they split into 3 teams of 2 and the tail unit breaks off, as it was there FAC unit (Forward Air Controller) which had a giant dish on its back for AWACS (Ariel early warning and control system.) the radar in the cockpit lights up and "D'Arvit" can be heard from the pilot.

Another Vajra appears from behind and latches onto the plane, the mouth of the squid like creature seen clearly by the pilot with rotating sets of teeth right outside the cockpit. The pilot begins to look frightened and screams. The plane is ripped to shreds by the Vajra's several arms and the pilot's leg is severed as the cockpit is popped open. Blood and metal mix in space and simply float there. The pilot attempts to escape when he is squashed between what's left of the plane and the Vajra's arm. The plane now thoroughly destroyed the pilot's body and the wreckage floats through space trailing blood and hydraulic fluid as the fly through space

2 other teams spot the Vajra as they attack the pilot and change course, realizing the trap they were just led into. the AWACS pikes up a total of 25 Class J Vajra and 50 class C. they call for reinforcements from the NUNS (New United Nation's Spacey Organization) and 50 VF-171 Nightmare Plus launch out. The nightmare plus looks like a white version of the F-117 nighthawk stealth fighter.

A massive fight takes place and emerald Squadron loses 2 more members, and 25 of the nightmares are taken out. Given the attack strength of the Vajra the president of the CV-565's city section orders a emergency Hyperspace Fold to protect civilians and the remaining military personnel. All fighters engaged there fold boosters and match their codes with the CV-565. And they all jump, meeting at what would later be called LaGrange point 1. Luckily for them the planet that they jump to was completely inhabitable, this was extremely lucky considering that the jump was completely random.

The CV-565 is severely damaged by the jump combined with the attacks the Vajra committed. Because of this they are forced to land and conceal their presence. There landing place was the center of the Mediterranean near Italy. As they approached though the automatic preservation systems kicked in and ejected life pods all over the world, each going to mushy sections of the world, concealing themselves in mud.

City 13 sinks into the ocean to make repairs and the crew went into cold-sleep while the auto repairs were completed. This process would take nearly 500,000 years because the repair functions were damaged and they were low on power with only 1 operational Protoculture reactor.

During this time the original earth was attacked and was lost to the Vajra, the macros broadcast network went silent, and all of the remaining macros fleets were left to fend for themselves. The life pods opened up to a new world with no contact to the outside, and no technology or weapons to fend for themselves. Eventually they would be unable to use the old uniforms they wore, and made clothing out of anything they could find. After a few generations few if any new that they were not of this world, only that there was a legend of there past of falling form the sky to be brought up here.

The fairies watched as slowly these mud people grew in number. Soon covering the earth. As the ice age hit, the spread even further to all reaches of the world growing up separately, having there small wars and eventually growing into the world we have now. The race that was started by a war, fell back into war and despite there best efforts they could not avoid war, it is human nature after all.

When the CV-565's crew was finally woken up it was roman times, and they rose the city out of the ocean to meet with their human Nabors, only to find that they were revered as a powerful civilization. Seeing how that the people who they met would misuse there technology they crept it a secret from them. They became a ledged among the Greeks and Romans, and almost every single civilization got a ledged about a city rising in the waters, and then being hit by disaster shaking and sinking into the ocean. The most commonly known name for this city is Atlantis, but that is simply speculation o the part of the overly superstitious humans on earth.

Over the years the people searched for the city themselves and only ever found empty water. The CV-565 was tracking the movements and continuously avoided detection by high underwater and moving from place to place. Till eventually the fairies developed there own sonar's. At this point in time it was no longer possible to hide underwater, they headed down to the bottom of the ocean, and dug a hanger, set up barriers and covered everything with bedrock. Eventually it got to the point were the giant carrier was hidden in the ocean, with tunnels leading to all 7 continents. As the city's population grew more and more space was needed, and they began building more ships. Soon the fleet was increased by 5 extra vessels each having there own independent power, atmosphere and defense/ police force.

The fairies never found the fleet, and eventually gave up. Despite the humans still searching for them they were able to remain hidden. Sometimes they were even able to launch fighters on patrols on the surface disguised as F-14's flying over the earth. Since they had advanced stealth systems they were completely invisible to radar, and any recording devise.

There were some major differences between the humans on the surface and the crew of the CV-565. 1st off they weren't all humans, there were elf like humans, form the planet Zola (they aren't given a name because they are likened to humans and placed in the same species as them. But it is completely clear that they are of different species, as some of them had green hair and they had pointy ears. But unlike the elves of Artmies fowl they were the same size as humans, and had no magical powers. Also there were the Zentradi, a race of giant humans that were extremely warlike unless exposed to culture EX: any concerts of any type of music or watching TV. If you confused this race with humans, you would be completely right. They are humans who were genetically modified to be 50 feet tall, and void of culture.

All of these species are genetically compatible, and it is not rare to find ½ breeds, the most commonly known example of this would be Max(human) and Maria(Zentradi)'s 7 children. Because of this the majority of the CV-565 are ½ breeds, in one way shape or form, though they would all mostly look human.

1 year after the events of the time paradox, Artemis is flying in his repaired aircraft when a sudden downdraft pulls him down towards the ground. When he is about to hit what he thought was the ground he flew strait through it. Now in a tunnel he was picked up by infrared and the retrieval systems activated. These systems are automated, and didn't recognize him as an unwanted guest but as any other guest to the fleet. When it was designed the system would allow anyone to land, and then let security determine who could stay after they got onboard the ship. But there was no security cause they were not expecting any visitors.

As Artemis was put into the landing civilian landing bay (which of course hadn't been used in generations) he wondered what it was he had just found. Artemis stepped out of the aircraft and followed the green lights to the exit of the facility. He entered into an old processing center, now abandoned but still operating in case anyone was able to get there. A guide hologram appeared and showed him the way out of the facility.

As he exited he was engrossed in bright light and looked around to see an enormous skyline, with a large city in the distance. There was an old broken down road leading there, which judging from the broken blacktop and the fact there was no cars, hadn't been used for an extremely long time.

A few miles ahead there was a park, with people playing happily in its lush green areas. Assisted by robots, all of them were enjoying there daily lives. To him it seemed like another version of the city haven that the fairies lived in. but there were humans, and what seemed like really tall elves here, stuff that you would not find in haven. As he walked further he noticed the world around him was all mixing in nature, however there was robots cleaning, repairing and the cars were hovering over the ground instead of wheels.

As he got to the city it seemed like your average city, everyone moving fast, police patrolling the rode's, completely normal. Oh and there was the robots distributing food and drink like vending machines, and the floating cop cars, and the holograms everywhere. To put it simply this city was extremely advanced, no place on earth could make something like this yet, and even haven lacked this type of technology.

There is one and only one problem with this city. Artemis spent so much time exploring and looking in awe at the technology that he got lost. His only redemption was to turn himself in and try and hope that they would not do anything to him. He went to the police station he had seen earlier only to see that it didn't say police but had actually said U.N. Spacey. But he was out of options, and he was going to have to get home soon, he didn't want to repeat what happened when he had been gone for 3 years. Without magic it was going to be hard to explain him being missing… Again.


	2. Chapter 2: A World Apart

**Chapter 1: "a world apart."**

**(A/N: Thank you for your comments "the huntress (or trees)". And no it does not have to be your username; I will try to put you in, in the next few chapters. Now if only others would enter…. I may try and post these stories on Fan because one of my friends can't use this site for some unknown reason (refuses to use anything but his phone) any way please Read, rate and review)**

*As Artemis entered the enormous building he was met by a full-scale Veritec that had been decommissioned to be placed in the station as a reminder of the brave men and women who died protecting the original earth on the SDF-01 Macross. An old VFX-00 the last fighter to run on conventional jet fuel of the UN Spacey, it was also the last fighter to take off and fight other humans.*

**Commemorative plaque**: "Here is the memory of those left behind on earth during the break the world war between the UN spacey and the anti UN Spacey. This fighter is a VF-00 Phoenix, the last Veritech to use conventional jet fuel because at the time it was needed they had not finished the Type 100 thermo nuclear jet engines. We remember the proud men and women who defended earth in our darkest hour aboard the S(super)DF-01 Macross, and lost their lives. We also recognize the loss of Battle-7 in its efforts to protect the galaxy from the Proto-Devils. Finally we recognize the S(Shadow)DF-3 in its efforts to take back earth from the Invid. May there sacrifices not be in vain."

*The fighter was enormous; nearly 10 feet tall, not including the booster on its tail end, also it seemed to be close to 19 meters long. On its front was a cockpit, but there were no controls, even the seat was missing. There was a small canard (this is very relative to the size of the plane, as the canard itself was probably 2 meters in length on either side of the aircraft. Near its back was 2 variable geometry wings connected to the aircraft, and the large booster which also had wings of its own. Under each wing was 6 (fake) missiles. The rear of the aircraft was different from any type of aircraft he had seen before, the booster ha d normal exhaust but the fighter itself had 2 cones leading out; each of them was covered in small slits for the exhaust. After a small amount of thought he realized he HAD seen something like this before, the Skunk-works F-117 stealth fighter had exhaust like these, but it's were permanently in place instead of maneuverable.*

*The lane was painted white with its booster painted blue; on its side was the symbol of the original UN spacey a blue circle with 2 red figures that when looked at from a distance resembled a spaceship. Despite this it was simply 2 red triangles separated by a blue line. *

*A young man walked up from behind Artemis and placed a hand on his shoulder; until he had done this Artemis hadn't noticed him.*

**Roy**: "Beautiful sight aint it."

**Artemis**:" it is quite respectable, form a technical standpoint. I'd be interested to know how it operates." *Artemis turns around and faced Roy, trying the best he could to act unaffected like he always does.* "Might I ask of your assistance, I seem to have gotten myself… lost in this underground city of yours."

*Roy is a tall blond man with hair going over one of his eyes; he is wearing a grey jumpsuit that has black stripes along its shoulders. On his shoulder was a skull and crossbones, with Skull-01 written underneath it. *

**Roy**: "I know, I've been tracking you since you landed, no one had used that port in a long time, but the security systems kicked in. let e guess you want help getting back right?"

**Artemis**: If you've known I was here all along how come I was allowed to stay?"

**Roy**: "What use would that do, you already know where we are, and this is a civilian city, not a military instillation, there is absolutely no reason to remove you from the city so long as you did not cause trouble. We haven't had visitors in such a long time, I was wondering if anyone would ever find us. It's a bit late, but welcome to city 13."

**Artemis**: "City 13… It doesn't have a name?"

**Roy**: "No it doesn't… I suppose you could also call it the Saratoga II, but that would be more of the name of battle 13, so it still doesn't really fit…"

**Artemis**: "In any case, does that mean that I may return to the surface, and if so would you please show me how to return to the port I came in?"

**Roy**: "you may leave, but you will have to be escorted for a few weeks, don't worry you won't even notice the escorts they will be watching you form the sky. Please ensure that you tell no one about us, for we will be able to tell EVERYTHING you say."

**Artemis**: *Suddenly a little concerned* "Alright, please show me the way back then."

*Roy takes him to a car, it is low to the ground with a small electric contact leading up to the car form the road, but it was very clear that there was a gas engine in the back. This was probably how they would be powered when not on the road, as it was rather clear that old road would not have the power strip and thus would need an alternative power source,*

**Roy**: "worried about the engine on the back? You are way too strict kid, it's a protoculture engine not a gas engine, and the only emission it's got is water."

**Artemis**: "ok then…."

*The two of them get into the car and Ray starts its engine, it turns out this was Artemis's First major mistake today… letting Roy drive was a horrible idea. Roy is your typical flyboy, he likes to go fast… EVERYWHERE, he sped around corners nearly missing every building in sight on the turns. By the time they got to the destination Artemis was just about ready to throw-up. *

**Roy**: "All right here we are, the rear civilian port. If you ever want to find the pace again, simply use this communicator and it will tell you the location of the main port. We would prefer if next time you went through customs instead of through a civilian sector."

**Artemis**: "Ok… well then good bye, and thank you for your assistance."

**Roy**: "man, would it kill you to lighten up, kids aint supposed to be this stuck up."

*On that note Artemis decided it would probably be best to leave right then and there, without having someone (other than his mother) who points out how different he is from other "Children" his age.*

*As he entered the facility another hologram appeared and guided him back through to the old hanger. When he entered the hanger there was another ship in there, this one was large the size of a Nimitz class carrier, but it was not shaped like said carrier. It was a large ship with 3 sections, 2 forward launch decks and the rear section had a large amount of cannons and what looked like its command center. "SDF-717 S.M.S. Macross" was etched into its side, on its deck was 7 aircraft that looked like the ones in the entrance to the UN Spacey building, but they were more streamlined and didn't have the booster on their backs. From this distance he was unable to see exactly what they looked like but he was sure that they must be fairly new, maybe 5 years if not less, especially from the look of the paint and the shine they gave off. *

*Artemis was led further along to his aircraft, which was held suspended in the air b multiple claws. A bridge extended to his plane and he got in. the claws took him to the deck of that carrier, and despite being completely surprised he was put into contact with the tower.*

**Bridge**: "Attention turbine engine aircraft proceed to runway 4 and begin launch preparations."

**Artemis**: "Ok, heading to runway 4."

*Artemis maneuvers the aircraft using the pulley system on the carrier. When he was there the runway began to light up. 30 pulsing yellow arrows facing towards the end of the catapult began pulsing again, and a large orange circle appears in front of him. The circle begins to pulse the word "Ready" and Aretmis braces as a count is initialized and the engine starts. When his engine reaches the proper speed Artemis is slowly accelerated to flight speed and flies out of the docking bay. Finally back in control of his aircraft he flies home, wondering what to do about his new knowledge.*

(A/N: Inserted later for fan : Alright I know I'm gona pay for this by no one even doing anything but. I'm doing the same thing with this one as I did with "A Past, But Not My Past". I am not really good with coming up with characters, so I use real people as examples (mainly my friends EX: Lancelot Albion) so because of this I'm asking if anyone wants to be a part of this. if so please just post your desired name, age(no restrictions this time), description/personality, and if you would like to be a pilot, engineer, CIC officer, member of LEP, or simply a civilian. Thank you in advance if anyone participates.


End file.
